Tired Of Being Just A Copy!
by kogalover22
Summary: Kagome is sick and tired of everyone comparing her to Kikyo. With Help from Her friends Kagome Changes her appearance, what will Inuyasha say to the new kagome?... I wanted to post a photo of what she looks like but idk how to.. **Notification to all my readers in chapter 2*
1. Chapter 1

"Dinners done" Kagome cheered to all of her friends

"Thank you kagome" Shippo yelled with a mouth full of noodles

"The food from your time is delicious Kagome-sama" Miroku added once his mouth was clear of food and sango nodded in agreement

"It's nothing special guys" Kagome blushed

"Thanks Ki-Kagome" Inuyasha stuttered And Kagome sent him the death stare

The next day Kagome was getting more and more aggravated at Inuyasha, The first battle of the day was an easy one, but kagome was almost hit by inuyasha Wind Scar "Kik-Kagome" And it wasn't just once or twice that whole day he started to call her kikyo.. but the end of the day after many demons came looking for the Jewels she possess, 'if he call me kikyo one more time I will kill him myself... I know I resemble her in some ways but come one! She doesn't travel with us but I DO' Kagome was screaming in her own head but kept her face completely calm.

"Hey Kikyo... I mean-"

"DAMN IT INUYASHA! HOW HARD IS IT TO REMEMBER MY FUCKING NAME!" Kagome was screaming to the top of her lungs, Inuyasha pushed his ears to the top of his head because her loud voice was hurting his sentive ears

"Damn kagome, I can't help it"

"Inuyasha just shut up" Miroku tried to stop the fight before it got out of control

"Well I can't see looks just like Kikyo"

"NO I DONT!" Kagome stood and put her hands on her hips "I LOOK SIMALIAR BUT WE DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT LOOK LIKE KIKYO"

"You are her reincarnation, you even smell like her!" Inuyasha was in her face standing

"I do not" Kagome started to tear up "Inuyasha I am different than kikyo" She was almost at a whisper

"Not to me" He crossed his arms and turned his head.. That did it kagome was in full crying mood

"Inuyasha" sango snapped as he jumped into the trees and ran off

"S-Sango, I'm going h-home" Kagome tired to get out between sobs "Don't tell him where I've gone" sango only nodded

Kagome raised a very strong barrier around herself to cut off her scent, Shippo watched as Kagome disappeared behind her barrier.. Kagome knew she wasn't too far from the well, maybe a mile or two and with her barrier she would be safe.

Kagome reached the well in less time than she thought, while she jumped up and over left her barrier up so inuyasha would know if she went home or not.. She was back in her own time, she climbed out using the wooden latter her family built for her to get out easier.. Kagome dashed over to her house, it was well past midnight so she knew the door would be locked, she reached down into the hiding place but felt no key 'shoot sota must have used it and forgot to put it back' Kagome looked around for an open window, she noticed the kitchen window was open, she walked up to the window sliding it open with easy, she through the backpack in first the stood on her tip-toes and pulled herself through.. Once she made it inside she quietly shut the window and walked upstairs.

She knew it would wake everyone up but she needed a shower, while washing her hair she thought 'I wonder how long it will take him to come look for me? he won t come back to camp till morning, he can't follow my scent, sango promised she wouldn't tell him, so I probably have 2-3 days before he comes looking, if I keep the barrier up, I'll be tired but he won t find me' the kagome clenched her fist 'Maybe he will find kikyo first and forget all about me, since we are soooo much alike' kagome started to tear up again as she shut the water off. and wrapped her hair and boy in a towel, she scurried to her bed room, and jumped on her bed, stretching out she looked at the clock "2:58am Fri" Kagome yawned and walked over to her dresser and put on a large t-shirt and underwear, before laying back down "Friday, that means I can go to school" Kagome smiled and fell asleep

The next morning right on queue 5:45am he alarmed screamed for her to get up, she moaned and got up to get dressed, ran a bush through her hair, and walked down stairs to see her family eating

"Good Morning" Kagome smiled

"Kagome? When did you get here" Sota asked first

"Around 2am last night"

"Why so late, did you and Inuyasha fight again?"

"Maybe I just missed my family and friends"

so you fought with him and ran back here" This time her grandpa chimed in

"Leave her alone and eat" her mother smiled

"Thank you" everyone cheered

"Be home soon" Kagome yelled as she left the house running down the stairs to get to school on time, kagome was all smiles when she reached her school

"Kagome.. Kagome" Yuka and Ayuim called out

"Good morning" once she caught up to her friends

"Are you feeling better" Yuka asked fist

"Yes"

"Good" Ayumi grabbed her arm and walked with her in side

"Where is Eri?" Kagome asked while they walked to class

"Oh she had mono" Ayumi laughed Kagome just looked at her

"The Kissing disease Yuka laughed "Both she and her boyfriend have it" Kagome still looked confused

"You get it by kissing, ya know trading spit"

"Ew" Kagome laughed as she took her seat

"Soo kagome, how are you with your boyfriend" Ayumi asked pulling her seat up to the side of kagomes desk

"Ugh I don't want to even think about him" Kagome sighed

"Why not, what did he do this time" Yuka laughed

"All day yesterday he called me by his exgirlfriends name, and I'm not being over dramatic, not once, not twice but every time he said my name, he said her's first"

"Kagome he is cheating on you" Yuka yelled causing everyone to look at them

"Yes Yuaks right, he must be thinking about her when looking at you, do you and her look a lot alike?" Ayumi almost didn't want to ask

"Everyone says we could pass for twins" Kagome hang her head

"I'm sorry kagome"

"Its fine, I just wish I could look different" Kagome sighed

"I got-" Yuka was cut off by the bell to start class, everyone returned tro there seats and bowed when the teacher walked in.. Kagome noticed Yuka kept staring at her all day, even through lunch, kagome asked a hundreds of times what her deal was but yuka just shook her head, after lunch both Yuka and Ayumi were staring and smiling, the bell rang and everyone bowed to leave, kagome was putting her book up when she heard a familiar voice yell

"Higurashi"

"Hojo" Kagome tired to be happy to see him

"You re at school"

"Yup"

"Um Will you be here Saturday?" Hojo blushed

"I should be" Kagome was determined to stay away from Inuyasha

"Would you like to go to the fair with me? it s in town this week, and I haven t been yet, I would like to go with you"

"Sure Hojo" Kagome smiled

"Really? Okay I'll pick you up at 5?" Hojo was beyond excited

"Sounds good" Kagome shoved him playfully before walking out and being trapped by her two nosy friends

"Kagome what was that?" Yuka spat while tugging on her arm

"What?" Kagome blinked

"You have a date with Hojo and we didn't even have to push you to do it, what gives?"

Kagome decided to lie and make her friends happy, maybe this is what they were smiling about "Well you keep telling me to dump Inuyasha, well I wanted to see how it felt to be normal for a day"

"Kagome.. He must have screwed up really bad "Ayumi rubbed kagomes back "but Yuka has come up with a GREAT Idea"

"What do you mean?" kagome blushed

"Remember how you said, everyone thinks you and this girl are like twins"

"Yea" Kagome was totally confused

"Well we are going to give you a make-over" the two girls sang the last part

"What do you mean?"

"Well we are going to take to to Sally's and buy you bleach and contacts" ayumi chimed

"Yup you re going to be blonde with green eyes"

"But I like my hair they way it is"

"Do you want to keep getting mistaken for the other girl?" Yuka stopping in her tracts

"Well No"

"Then let us do this" Ayumi cheered as kagome nodded

The two girls quickly left the school and ran down to the mall, and straight into the Hair Store, kagome just walked around looking at everything, while Ayumi and Yuka talked to the head sales girl occasionally pointing in her direction, after a few minutes yuka and ayumi walked to check out with arms full of items, kagome pulled her wallet out to help pay but Ayumi stopped her, and explained how it was there Idea and she just need to let them take care of her.. The girls ran back to Kagomes house with barely a "Hi" as the dragged kagome up to her room. sat her in the center of the floor as they laid everything out, kagome was a little worried they would mess up her hair, but kagome was way too tired to argue, the barrier she had up was weakling.. it was weak enough that if inuyasha came in right now he would be able to see her but no able to smell or touch.

"Ready Kagome" Ayumi asked as she put on a pair of black rubber gloves on "Take your shirt off, and put this towel over your shoulders" Kagome didn t move "Kagome we all have breast, no one cares" Kagome blushed and pulled off her top, and quick as lighting she wrapped her shoulders and cover the top of her chest.

"Let s do this" Yuka was mixing the bleach, Kagome could smell the Ammonia from accross the room "Ugh it stinks" Kagome covered her nose

"Don't worry, you get used to it soon" Ayumi patted her back "Okay Yuka let s get on with this, I'm excited"

Ayumi sectioned kagomes hair into 8 different sections, kagome could feel the cold bleach touch her scalp and felt the tug s of her friends pulling her hair tiring to make sure every stand of hair was covered. They moved section by section, until they reached her bangs, they made sure not to get any on her fore head, kagome could feel her scalp burring and she had the urge to scratch it, but Yuka told her it was normal, and not to scratch. kagomed sighed as her friend twisted her hair up so it could set..

"Now we have to wait 45 minutes" Ayumi pulled her gloves off and yuka picked up most of the supplies.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~0~~~~0~~~0~~

Inuyasha ran back as the sun was rising over the Mouitain, when he reached the group he saw everyone was still sleeping, he noticed right off the bat kagomes sleeping sack was not laid out and she wasn't on inside

"Oi where is kagome?" Inuyasha yelled waking up

"She.. I don t know" Sango almost let it slip

"What do you mean you don t know, she was here last night"

"And then you made her cry shippo snapped "She probably put a barrier up and left while we slept"

"She wouldn't leave without asking me first" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"Well you really hurt her last night" Miroku added

"I only told her the truth"

"No, you only tired to crush her soul, she smells nothing like Kikyo, Kagome smells like fresh rain and lavender, Kikyo smells like moss and grave yard dirt" Shippo jumped out of the way of inuyashas fist "and don t think I m lying I have a nose too"

"Keh" Inuyasha ran off to see if he could catch her sent near the well, but when he arrived he did not smell her 'she would have taking it down the moment she got out of the well, he jumped through and out the other side, but still no sigh of kagome, he climbed into her room and still no 'fresh scent' of her was there "She must still be over there" Inuyasha quickly ran towards the well and back in to the Feudal Era to search.

~~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~~0~~~0~

"Okay kagome take the towel off" Ayumi bounced on her knees in excitement

"What if it s ugly" Kagome and a death grip on her hair

"Excuse you, I do excellent work now show!" Yuka barked

"Fine" kagome groaned as she pulled the towel off, She started to turn to the full length mirror so she could see but Ayumi stopped her

"Were not done, yet" ayumi had a huge smile on her face "We have to cut it"

"WHAT, YOU RE NOT CUTTING MY hair" Kagome backed up

"Were not cutting it off just giving it a new style" yuka explained "I've cut hair before, now chill and sit down"

Kagome thought about it for a second and decided to trust her friends, kagome could hear every stranded screaming as it was chopped off 'well I wanted to be different' Kagome sighed.. One yuka was done cutting it, Ayumi grabbed a hair dryer and a straighter, once her hair was styled ayumi put the contact in kagome eyes... kagomes eyes rejected them a few times but Ayumi got them in to stay.. The picked out an outfit for her to wear, but stayed in the room to make sure kagome didn t peek, they just turned around so she could get dressed..

"Okay, now can I see" Kagome was nervous as the two girls moved away from the mirror, kagome walked in to the Mirrors view and Gasped at the new kagome. " I thought you said green eyes, this is light brown"

"Well your eyes are too dark for any other color.. Now this is what you'll look like tomorrow, cuz thats the outfit you are wearing to see hojo in" Ayumi clapped

"THIS? But but"

"NO BUTS and we will be there to make sure you wear it" Yuka added

"Fine, but I won t like it" Kagome huffed

"Let s show your mom!" The two girls pulled kagome down stairs for her mother to see.

"LETS GO KAGOME.. HOJO is waiting!" Yuka yelled

"Why is your hair up?"Ayumi asked in disapproval

"Because it s a million degrees out here" Kagome snapped as she reached the bottom of the stairs

"Oh well you still look good" Ayumi smiled "Hojo will love it"

"Now smile" Yuka pulled Kagome over and Ayumi pushed her in closer for a picture "To bad Eri isn't here to see this"

"Can we go now?" Kagome whined in a joking tone

"Let s go" Yuka cheered.

The Three girls walked down to the nearest bullet train station, to get down town. from there they walked the 4 blocks to the fair where Hojo was waiting with tickets and daisy s, he looked scared

"Hey Hojo" Kagome yelled as Yuka and Ayumi fell back to show she didn't bring her friends along on the date, but close enough of them to hear Hojos reaction to the new Kagome

"Hi" Hojo looked confused "Can I help you" He blushed a very deep red

"Hojo, It s me Kagome"

"Higurashi" Hojo stuttered " You changed your hair"

"Do you not like it?" Kagome hung her head and blushed

"Like it? I LOVE IT" hojo was practically yelling

"Really Kagomes eyes lit up"

"I thought you were pretty before but now... now your drop dead beautiful "

"Hojo" Kagome blushed

"Um these are for you, Shall we go in?"

"Aw thank you, and yes" Kagome took his arm and walked in smelling the flowers when she heard Yuka and Ayumi laughing and cheering from behind a nearby hotdog stand

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Inuyasha yelled

"FINE" Sango was red in frustration "SHE WENT HOME, YOU ARE UNBAREABLE!"

" I checked her scent isn t there"

"YOU REALLY ARE AN IDITO! SHE PUT A BARRIER UP" Sango was pissed beyond believe

Inuyasha growled and ran back to the well, sango stomped of to calm herself, Inuyasha jump through the well, jumped out and ran to kagomes house, he found her mother, she was humming and cleaning

"Hey is kagome here?" He asked

"No, she went to the fair"

"Wench Left me" Inuyasha stomped off to her room to wait

"I wouldn't go up there" she calls out

"Keh" was all her responded, he slammed open her door and fell face fist coughing and gasping for air, a strong scent went up in nose burning it like he just inhaled fire, burning down into his lungs making his eyes water, Kagomes mother ran up stair and pulled him out of the room, and shut it quietly

I told you, He room smells of bleach" She stepped over inuyasha and went back down stairs.. Once Inuyasha could breathe again he caught the scent of Kagomes friends he once met. He went back down stairs to confirm his thought

"Did she leave here with her friends?" His voice was rough from inhaling the strong smell.

"Yes, Ayumi and Yuka"

"Do you have a scarf I can borrow?"

"Sure here is my black one, be sure to bring it back" She smiled as he ran out of the house to find her daughter

"Hojo, Kagome what are you doing here?" Yuka asked trying to seem like it was a harmless run in

"Oh hey guys, funny seeing you here" kagome lied

"Yeah we just figured we would stop by and take some pictures of the fair, ya know for school" Ayumi smiled her innocent smile and Hojo bought it

"Oh that cool" Hojo smiled

"Here you guys get close and I'll take a picture" yuka winked

"O-okay" Hojo wrapped his right arm around kagome and smiled from ear to ear, kagome leaned into him and smiled back

"Got it" Yuka smiled

"Do you think I could have a copy" hojo blushed "I mean of that one"

"Of course hojo" Ayumi winked at kagome "What are you doing next?"

"Well Hojo was telling how good he is at baseball so I challenged him to that pitching game" Kagome playful pushed him

"Can we watch" Yuka asked

"S-sure" Hojo blushed again

"Five bucks says he is going to win her a stuffed animal" Ayumi whispered to yuka

"You re on" Yuka whispered back

"Are you two going to play?" The Guy wearing a red and white striped shirt yelled into the microphone

"Yes" Hojo confirmed

"Aright let s see if you can win this pretty lady a prize" He yelled for everyone to hear, kagome could feel eyes staring a hole in her back she blushed "Don t be shy now young lady" Which made her blush even more

Inuyasha had caught up to the girls scent but lost it in the sea of people, he jumped the fence to get in, once he was in her scanned for kagome, he closed his eyes and focused on her voice, he walked on the edge of the fair listing in as hard as he could until he hear her scream, he raced toward the scream pushing several people, when he got to the game booth he didn't see kagome, he could see her friends two males and another girl but her back was turned to him.. he watched as she was handed three white balls, and so was the male standing next to her

"Let s see little lady if you can beat him again?" The second man asked from behind a small wall

"I got this" She said, He knew it was kagomes voice but he didn't see her raven hair, nor could he smell her scent "WOOO" He man next to her yelled "Good job" Kagomes friends cheered and laughed "One more round and you win a prize of your choice" The second man yelled "We can do this" The fist man high fived the blonde girl next to him, inuyasha caught a glimpse of the side of her face 'kagome? But she has raven hair and dark brown eyes he thought to himself while watching the two throw the balls

"WE DID IT" the first man yelled as he picked up and spun and blonde haired girl around, Inuyasha felt a pain in his stomach 'where is my kagome?' he was still looking aorund near her friend when the man caught his attention "Which one would you like kagome?, its your choice", inuyasha noticed the animals on the wall, there were black and brown wolfs, a sliver dog, a pink cat, and a yellow fox looking one, he watched the girl point to an animal, he watched the man walk near the wolfs, inuyashas heart was beating out of his chest thinking kagome was choosing a "Koga" doll, but his heats jumped when he handed the blonde girl a large sliver dog, it looked a lot like sesshomaru without the markings, but at least it was a dog not a wolf or cat. He slowly follow the group through the crowed to a white brick house, he watched as the group separated leaving the blonde girl to sit on a bench to wait. he snuck put to the girl trying to confirm it was kagome.

He was almost close when she sighed.

"Inuyasha I know your there"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha watched as the girl turned around, he noticed her now, she was wearing a red tank-top with dark grey almost black pants, her eyes were light brown and blonde hair

"Yes inuyasha it s me"

"What happened to you?"

"I wanted to be different than kikyo" as she spoke the words she started to tear up

"But you are different" he whispered when he was close enough

"That s not what you said, now will you please go back to my house" Kagome sighed

"Why?"

"Because I'm here with my friends and I don t want them mad at me think I asked you to come" Kagome looked sad

"Fine" inuyasha spat

"Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped up to see the man who hugged his kagome walking towards her again, inuyasha growled but walked back

Yes Hojo" Kagome stood holding the large dog in her arms

"Are you crying?" hojo lifted her chin

"No, it s the contacts" Kagome laughed, she could still fell inuyasha was near and watching "Now what?"

"Want to ride some rides?" hojo blushed

"Let s go" Kagome smiled, she could her the low growl from inuyasha as hojo grabbed her hand and walked her to the ride section of the fair with inuyasha not far behind.

Inuyasha watched as they rode ride after ride and picture after picture was taken of them, he watched has they were pushed together and laughing, in a strange egg that spun in circles, he growled as hojo wrapped his arms around the off balance kagome tried to walk straight, he couldn't watch anymore. inuyasha had tears in his eyes as he ran as fast as he could to her home. kagome felt his aura fade. kagome just shrugged, 'now he knows how I feel when I catch him with Kikyo' she thought to herself as she boarded another ride.

The fair was beginning to shut down as they walked out.

"Can I walk you home?" Hojo asked

"Sure, I mean if you want to "Kagome blushed, she had fun today, she got treated like a normal girl should, inuyasha just made fun of her and yelled at her over making little mistakes

"Of course I do" Hojo blushed they walked and talked about everything, school, food, movies, books. They almost ran out of topics but kagome was thankful when she saw the steps to the shrine

"Well thank you for walking me home Hojo" Kagome blushed in the dark under a street lamp

"Your welcome kagome" hojo took a deep breath " I don't want to take this to fast but" He leaned down and gave kagome a kiss on the cheek, kagome blushed "I'll call you" Hojo hugged her then walked with a big smile on his face.

Kagome hugged her stuffed dog and ran up the stairs to see inuyasha, and explain everything to him, she could feel he was in the limbs of the Scared tree.

"I'm home" she yelled

"I can hear" he was cold

"Well?"

"Well what?" his tone was cold as his brothers

"Nothing" kagome hung her head and started walking to the house

"Why is your scent hidden from me?"

"Oh, I forgot I still had my barrier up" kagome waved her hands and took it down

"Why was it hidden in the first place?"

"I was angry and hurt" kagome walked over and sat under him "I wanted to disappear"

"Oh" Was all he said kagome hugged the stuffed dog harder "Who was that you were with?"

"Who?"

"Hojo or whatever" his tone was still the same

"He is my friend from school"

"Just a friend" his tone was angry now

"Yes, he invited me to hang out with him today"

Inuyasha jumped down to where he was face to face with kagome "Then why did he reek of arousal" he spat the words

"I don't know" Kagome snapped back

"Is that why you hid your scent from me, so I wouldn't smell your arousal for him" Inuyashas eyes were bleeding red

"BAKA I don t feel anything for Hojo" Kagome was yelling

"Then why were you hugging him?"

"TO SHOW YOU HOW IT FELT WHEN SOME ONE YOU LOVE IS IN THE ARMS OF ANOTHER!" Kagome was tearing up as she yelled

"What?" Inuyasha calmed down and her eyes turned back to normal

"I knew you were there, I was showing you how I felt every time I caught you with kikyo"

"K-Kagome"

"Its hurts doesn't it!" Kagome buried her head into the stuffed animal, it was silent for a long time or so it felt that way

"Why did you pick this one?" inuyasha brushed the stuffed dogs body

"B-Because it is a reminder of you, you stupid dog demon" kagome laughed through the tears

"I'm sorry" Inuaysha bowed his head

"No I'm sorry, it was mean of me to do that to you"

"No not for today, for saying you looked the same as kikyo" inuyash whimpered "you look completely different, also you smell like spring rain and lavender... kikyo smells like moss and dirt"

Kagome couldn t help but laugh "It s okay inuyasha"

"But I must say you look beautiful" Inuyasha whipped the tears off her cheek and lifted her face "You will always look beautiful to me" Kagome sat in shock as inuyasha leaned in and kissed her softly

"What was that for?" kagome breathed as soon as the kiss broke

"For making me realize how much I care for you" Inuyasha kissed he softly again before pulling her into his arms bridal style, he jumped up and into her window, he sat her down as soon as they were inside, his lips found hers again kissing her passionately, his heart sank when she pulled away

"We can't" Kagome blushed

"Why not? I know I'm a worthless Hanyou-" Inuyasha backed away as kagome cut him off

"you re not worthless, and I love you for you, human, hanyou, or a full fledge demon it doesn't matter to me who or what you are" Kagome stepped into him "I was just saying we can't here because my family will hear" Kagome smiled at him

"Oh, They left a few hours ago, no one is home.. But were you tell the truth?" Inuyasha couldn't look at kagome "About loving me?" Kagome took his face in her hands and made him look her in the eyes "Yes" she breathed and she brought her lips to his, he was hesitant at first but began to kiss her back, kagome soon found they she had made it to the bed with inuyasha on top of her. He could smell her arousal, he wanted to take her now but he knew this was her first time, and he wanted her to savor every moment. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in closer, she pulled him back to see his face but remember something

"Hold on just a moment love" she kissed his nose and pushed him off, and ran to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and took out the light contacts so inuyasha could look into her real eyes, she could feel inuyashas getting nervous. She ran as fast as she could to her room and slammed the door behind her and jumps on him.

"What did you do?" His ear fell but then he noticed he eyes changed back to normal "Oh your eyes"

"I wanted my real color to show"

"I like this color better anyway" He pulled her back in to a deep kiss, she reached down to untie his Kimono he growled and flipped her so the he was on top of her, fast as lighting he untied his shirt and tossed them to the floor, kagome marveled at his bare chest, he looked like belonged in a magazine instead of her arms. her eyes drifted down to a small sliver trail of hair starting just below his belly button, kagome blushed to think of where it lead, inuyasha growled as his ripped off her red tank-top reviling the strange breast restraint, he stared in confusion. kagome giggled reached back with one hand and snapped the bra off, releasing her inuyasha gulped as he watched the soft mounds bounce, she was perfect in every way at least to him she was.

Kgaome pulled him in to another kiss but he left her mouth kissing down her neck, he paused slightly to nip and lick at her plus point, he continued down until he reached her nipple, he flicked it with his tongue and liked when she arched up so he took the full nipple in his mouth and began to sucks and nimble, she moaned in pleasure and pushed his head closer and she ached up, he growled and pushed her back down, with the noises she was making along with the smell of her arousal was driving him crazy, he needed to taste her, he moved down from her breast to were the sweat aroma was coming from.

He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants in a fury, he yanked them off and tossed them across the room, her hooked his claws around her black thong and yanked them down, he stood in awe at her soft black curls glistening with her sweet nectar, her arousal hit him a moment later, it drove it beat crazy. kagome blushed as inuyasha eyes started to bleed red, his beast was coming. Inuyasha shook his beast away he wanted to take his time, inuyasha teased kagome by kissing her inner thighs starting above her knees, kagome wrapped her wingers in his hair and tired to push him closer but he growled and pushed her hand away, he was finally there, he took a long lick up her slit, kagome arched up at the feeling letting out a small moan, the taste drove him mad, he trusted his tongue in a lapped up her sweet nectar, kagom was squirming under him, he locked her hips down with one hand and he moved up to the bundle of nerves

Kagome moaned as he flicked her clit with his tongue, he entered a finger into her wet hot core, kagome moaned louder as inuyasha pounded her with his fingers and sucked and nipped at her clit, kagome could feel a twist in her stomach, she could feel her orgasm coming, inuyasha could feel her tighten around his fingers, he pounded harder and harder, kagome screamed out his name as she was Cuming all over his face and hand, inuyasha cleaned her up and licked his flingers clean, before he climbed back to be eye to eye with kagome. He leaned over to kiss her, kagome could taste herself on his lips which turned her on, inuyasha could smell her spike in arousal, he felt his cock twitch to the point of pain, he needed her now!

He untied his pants un a hurry and the settle between her legs, the head of his cock was already coverd in her juices, he moaned as kagome wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer, his head slippped in. he shuddered

"Hurry and break it" Kagome whispered as she pulled him in closer, he leaned in to his her while he trusted in breaking her madienbarrier, kagome let out a scream as tears formed in her eyes inuyasha whimpered as he kissed her tears away, he waited for kagome to adjusted to to his large size, once kagome was ready she thrusted against him, telling him to continue, he started off slow but soon his started pounding in to her kocking her bed against the well, Thank goodness her family wasn't home, As he pounded harder kagome moaned and screamed his name after each orgasm, Inuyasha kept at it as long as he could when her next orgasm was nearing he could feel his end coming as well

"INUYASHAAAAAAAA! KAgome screamed at she met her end, Inuyasha felt his balls tighten as he also met is end

"K-Kagome!" He moaned into her neck. His seed filling her womb, once she had milked him dry her fell over next to her.. Inuyasha pulled her in close and nuzzled into her neck "I love you kagome"

"I love you too" Kagome smiled

"Kagome?" Inuyasha licked her neck

"Hmm?"

"I like you hair better the way it was"

Kagome giggle "I'll dye it back soon"

"Good" Inuyasha kissed her cheek and covered her with her blanket, they soon drifted off to sleep never letting go of one another.


	2. Notification

**I'm am adding this note to EVERY story...**

In the event my Account or Stories get deleted due to ignoring the rules *_Cough -Lemons- Cough_* I will add another account with the same! stories but without the lemons or anything considered wrong!

of course my thought it they should put the ratings to MA but apparently they wont do that... You know if a child/teen is reading about the Inuyasha gang having sex AT LEAST they are learning a thing or two hahaha but really if they are reading it that means they aren't out doing it BUT whatever some parents are tooo protective of their children to get upset of a fictional story.

But anyway *_Steps off soap box_* If my account gets deleted I have all my storied Backed-up and saved on my computer, I will take out the lemons and then re-add them.

So if I disappear I will come back *_Fist in air_* The Man will not keep me down! hahaha

ALSO I will start adding my SesshXKag parings to _ Dokuga dot com_/ My screen name is 'Mikolove'

So if I'm permanently band from this site look for me on Dokuga :) They have an Erotic section *_Eyebrows wiggle_* - Bust into laughter!

So yeah guess I'm done talking/typing... Hopefully you all will get this message and be prepared.

~Shelby

P.S I doubt it will be anytime soon (Deleting stories) Mostly because half of the M Stories on this site have lemons in them and it will take a while for them to find them all. If you have any question/comments Please** PM** me! Do not Review due to this comment unless your saying how awesome my story was - Conceded much :P


End file.
